My Valentine
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: A one-shot for a friend on Quizilla, LinaC


Your Personality:

Name: Lina Hayabusa

Age: 12, like everyone else (16 in Shippuuden)

Looks: Long black hair that reaches down to your butt. You also have several hairloks that are grey-blue. You have one brown eye and one grey-blue eye (because of the dragon-demon) You are well build, not fat, not slim, just perfectly heathy. You eat alot of crap though.

Rank: Genin, Ex ANBU because of age limmit, you were only 7)

Family: Mother (Sandy Uchiha), dead. Father (Ryu Hayabusa), dead. Brother (Ken Hayabusa), In the land of Earth.

Personality: You have 2 personalities, but your not aware of it. The personality wich you use the most is: Sweet, nice, fun to be around, makes everyone smile, hyperactive, enthousiastic, gentle, flirty, but gets angry easely.

Your second pesonality is the one you're not aware of. You don't even know that you have this personality, but in some parts of the story you will witness it, and when it comes out, you can't remember anything that hapened that time. Anyway, this personality is: Dark, evil, almost demonic, bloodthirsty, wanting to kill everyone in the envoirment, even if they are your friends. This personality is also extremely powerfull.

Tattoo: The tattoo on your lower back is the blue one. Your brother has the other half tattoed on his right upper arm. The real meaning of the tattoo is 2 demontwins wich are sealed inside of the both of you. Your demon is known as the Light Electricity-Dragon, also known as Denkirairyu. Because of the demon, you have the ability to master all jutsu's that involve electricity, speed and light. You and your brother are known as the best tag-team ninja's in the world.

Abilities: Lightningflash-Jutsu, Shockwave-Jutsu, Thunderbolt-Jutsu, Lightingstorm-Jutsu, Able to see in the brightest light, Summoning-Jutsu (Valefor, Quezacotl), Shadowclone-Jutsu, Able to Tag-team with everyone, even without practice.

Bloodlinetraits: Sharingan, Tag-Team Jutsu

Weaponmastery: Kunai, Shuriken, Dagger.

My OC:

Name: Kyouto Sodekuro

Age: 19

Looks: Deep, yellow, hazel eyes. Hair is the darkest blue of the sky and goes to her mid-back.

Rank: Jonin, almost ANBU captin. Ex-S-rank Assassin

Family: Nami Sodekuro (dead), Kaiyou Sodekuro (dead), Eve Sodekuro (missing).

Personality: Bubbly, sarcastic, calm, laughable, adaptable.

Abilities: Amzaing flexibility. Uses a sword to her advantage at times.

Weaponmastery: Kunai, Katanas ,War fan, Chakrams.

^^^Starting Story^^^

Lina's Pov~ (P.S. I'm adding myself as an OC)

I hummed in high spirits as we just completed, yet, another A-rank mission. **That mission was too easy…**I though smugly. **Hell, I could do it if my hands were tied behind my back!** Entering Konoha once again was tiring. That mission was five days long. It wouldn't taken that long if it weren't for that lousy-smack talking- complaining pink wanna-be Kunoichi. Sakura Haruno. How the hell did she ever become a Kunoichi? I don't know. Why is she still a cry baby? I really don't give a crap. Kakashi Hatake, our sensei, was still reading that book…None stop. Then, Naruto Uzumaki. I smiled softly and looked back at the grinning blonde ninja… Also, my boyfriend. The most hyperactive ninja of all Konoha was my boyfriend… I don't know if I'm crazy or lucky…

"Finally, we made it!" Sakura said with a sigh. I took a deep breath and glared at the remaining road ahead of me. It took all of my will not to kick Sakura's ass to the moon during the mission. What type of medical-ninja complains about getting a cut during a mission? I'll tell you who, SAKURA! "Lina-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, catching up with my pace. I smriked at him and shook my head. "If I go on one more mission with her, I'm going to literally explaode her to bits." I muttered so that he will only be the one to head. He sweatdropped, but grinned anyway; and put his arm around my waist. I blushed a bit by the sudden affection and hugged him close to me. "I know you couldn't resist me." He said with a wink. I raised an eyebrow and flicked his nose. "You just ruined the moment." I muttered as he pouted.

"I am going to give the mission report to lady Tsunade. I'll see you guys later." Kakashi said, leaving in a cloud of smoke. I coughed a bit and glared where he was once standing. I swear, he wants to kill us all. " I am so hungry, I could go for a salad right now." Sakura groaned. I twitched in annoyance. Is she serious? "No wonder you look like a pencil." A voice said behind us as I smiled. "Kyouto! I thought you were going to be done with your mission next week." I said as she rolled her hazel yellow eyes; It was almost like cat… eyes. Kyouto Sodekuro was her name, and she was…Let's just say she is a rougher Temari in a way… Her hair was in a lazy ponytail, which was the darkest blue of the sky. "I am not a pencil size!" Sakura said in defense. Kyouto rolled her eyes and scratched her head. "Oh yes you are. Hell, you even look like a line compared to Ino." She said, smiling that smile that fooled people. Once, it fooled me to buy her three pounds of candy… Sakura was about to say something until Kyouto put her hand up to shut her. "Sakura…we all know that at the end of this 'talk', I will win." Kyouto said with a small smug in her smile. Sakura growled, turned her heel and walked away. "Thank god for the beast leaving…" She muttered, "But how are you too lovebirds doing?" She asked with a wide grin. "Never better, we just got out of the mission." Naruto said. She nodded and patted his head…"Anyways…have you seen Ken around?" She asked, looking arouund for some hope. I forgot to add that she is nineteen years old and a Jonin. "Why?" I asked with a smirk as she twitched a bit, "Does he owe you something?" She blushed and tried to laugh it off. "N-no..I just wanted to see hi-" I interupted her by saying, "If you like him, just spill it." I said bluntly. "You are a very straight-forward sixteen year old girl, do you know that?' She said with a sweatdrop. "I know!" I said brightly. "But why are you looking for him, I mean, you always are with him?" Naruto asked. "I don't know if you are being perverted but…Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and he owes me!" She said with a proud look on her face. I was shocked…TOMMOROW IS VALENTINE'S DAY!

I looked back at Naruto and gave him a short, sweet kiss and went into my house, sighing. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I forgot about it. I went into the kitchen and splashed cold water onto my face. What would Naruto like? Ramen? No…He has enough of that… I groaned and slammed my face onto the sink. Ouch… I am his girlfriend, I should know what to get him! Something thoughtful…something meaningful…Hmm… Sasuke is out of the question. The door opened and I looked back. " Hey Ken!" I shouted to him as he winced and glared at me. "Stop shouting Line. I had enough of that with Kyouto." He said, his eyes all droopy. I chuckled and opened the refrigator. "What happened?" I asked as he scratched his chin, blushing a bit. "Well… We had a contest on who could hold their breath and um…I kind of kissed her to get more air…" He said. "YOU SLY DOG!" I yelled, howling with laughter. "Shut up and go to sleep Lina!"

I winced a bit as I laid flat on my sore back. I hate it when Ken punches me there. I tilted my head up to look at the moon and smiled. I reached out to it, as if I was only inches away, and let my hand fall down to my side. **Naruto…** I thought, **what do you want for Valentine's Day?** I let my eyes slowly close as that question still pops up in the endless night…

"Oi! Lina-chan! Wake up your lazy ass!" A voice yelled right in my ear. I woke up with a screech and hoisted myself up to the ceiling. "Impressive, but get your butt down here and give me a hug!" The familiar voice said as I glared. "Kyouto! What are you doing here?" I demanded, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and sat on my bed. "Ken invited me here…and happy Valentine's Day." She said, bringing out a large box of chocolates and Pocky. I forgot about what happened and drooled at the sight of chocolate and Pocky. "THANK YOU!" I squealed, hugging her to death. She sighed and pushed me away. "Yeah, yeah, but this does not come cheap." She said with _that_ smile. I gave her a look and went into my closet for clothes. "What do you want to know?" I asked with a sigh and she giggled. "What does Ken like?" She asked, blushing a bit. I raised an eyebrow; Ken you better not mess this up!

"LINA-CHAN!" My absolute, cute, blond, boyfriend yelled, grabbing me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back and kissed him fully on the lips." Guys, we are still here." Ken said in annoyance. I pouted as Naruto glared at Ken, but Ken got slapped on the head. "The hell?" Ken demanded as Kyouto glared at him. "Be nice, or else." She threatened as he rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on her hand a bit. Aww, that is too cute! "Well, we better get going. Naruto…you better take good care of my sister or else…you know what's coming." Ken threatened, making Naruto pale. Kyouto slapped her forehead and dragged him away, muttering the line along, "Idiot…stupid… Oh yeah Lina! Don't forget!" Then added a wink.

"Is this better place?" Naruto teased. I smirked and snuggled into him. We were on top of this hill, looking over. We were laying on the ground, cuddling. "Guess what?" Naruto whispered as I looked up at his cerulean eyes. "What?" I whispered back. "I can't tell you yet…close your eyes." I sighed and closed my eyes, pouting a bit. I felt a cold chain around my neck and I smiled softly. I opened my eyes when Naruto kissed my neck. It was a simple silver chain with a ring, saying "_N.U and L.H. Forever…" _I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around him. "I love it." I whispered in his ear, smiling. All I heard was Naruto cracking up. I broke apart from him and looked at him confused. "What is it?" I questioned. "Look…" Was all he said, and pointed behind me? I looked back and gasped. Ken on top…and Kyouto…Making out? I got up and shook my head. "KEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I screamed.

I grumbled a bit, slurping my ramen noodles. Ken is going to get his ass kicked later! I drank down the tasty beef flavor and smiled, but realized something. I turned to Naruto, who was on his fourth bowl. "I forgot to give you your present." I said. Naruto stopped slurping and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "It's okay, Lina-cha-" "Nope, I want too…" I said, interrupting him. I leaned closer to him, grabbed his orange and black jacket and kissed him fully on the lips. He dropped the chopsticks he was holding and hugged me closely around the waist. I ran my fingers through his hair as it got tangled. He licked the bottom of my lips, asking for an entrance. I had no trouble what so ever and let his tongue into my mouth. I leaned onto him to deepen the kiss, but someone coughed purposely. Ck and blushed. "Stop ruining our kiss, Ken!" I whined. Ken glared and looked away as Kyouto giggled, still holding his hand. "Then stop doing that in front of me!" He retorted. "At least I didn't give someone a hickey!" Naruto said in my defense. I went wide-eyes and looked at Kyouto's neck…No way…I laughed as I saw it. Kyouto blushed and pulled her shirt up a bit, and Naruto started to laugh. "I don't know why you are laughing, Blondie, you give my sister plenty of those!" Ken roared, chasing after Naruto, who ran away from hell itself. Kyouto sighed and petted my hair. "Well…Wasn't that some Valentine's Day." She said with a sigh. I looked down at my necklace and smiled softly. "It was…"


End file.
